Miles apart, but closer than ever
by MacyBear17
Summary: Utterly fluffy Nacy fic set after the end of the show. Nick and Macy are dating and in love with each other but Nick has to go on tour for four months and is going to miss Macy's birthday ... But this is Nick... He has special plans for this celebration.


_**A/N : Hi there!... I know... I know... I am supposed to be updating journey of love... i will do it soon... but this little thing was just begging to be written... so here it is... filled with Nacy goodness for all you Nick and Macy fans out there... hope you'll like it as much as you've liked alm my other Nacy fics... keep reading and keep reviewing people... I love hearing from you...**_

**Disclaimer : Do not own anything even remotely JONAS... not even DVDs of the show... :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The Lucas brothers, better known as the world famous band JONAS, were on their fourth and latest world tour. This was their biggest, best and longest tour ever and they'd been playing at jam packed and sold out venues every alternate night.

Though they were having the time of their lives singing and performing their hearts out in front of millions of their fans, all three boys were feeling quite let down by the fact that none of their girlfriends could accompany them on this tour. They'd each found the one person, who they were convinced, was the love of their life and now due to their band and concert tours, they'd had to leave them behind.

Danielle hadn't been able to get out of her classes as she had a requirement to fulfill if her scholarship at NYU was to remain… whereas Juilliard, where Kevin was majoring in musical theory, was more than happy to grant one of their illustrious students the reprieve from classes to go on tour.

Joe had been kinda out of it this tour whenever they weren't performing because for the first time since they'd gotten in a relationship with each other, he'd had to leave Stella behind for four long months. Stella had also been considerably putout but she'd fortunately, hardly had a moment to reflect since her new boss at the fashion house she was interning at for the summer, was a dragon and would hardly give her a minute to herself.

This was the first tour when Joe hadn't had any mishaps with his clothes… yet. He was being extra careful with his costumes and also occasionally scolding his brothers if he found them goofing around in their stage gear. It was as if he was trying to substitute Stella's presence with the clothes she had made for them. Stella had been so touched when she learned about this that she'd planned a huge surprise package full of his favorite things and hair products to be delivered at their next venue, upon receiving which, Joe had been sequestered in his room, talking with Stella on the phone for the rest of the day.

Of the three boys though, Nick was probably feeling the separation with his girlfriend the most. He and Macy had only been dating for a couple of months when they'd had to leave for the tour. Though Macy had been very supportive and happy for them, he knew that she missed him a lot… just as much as he missed her. Maybe it was because Nick was an intense person who always made a stronger emotional connection or maybe because Macy was the first girl he'd felt this way around… but Nick was more than just missing being around her.

He was craving her… Nick had had lots of crushes before and a host of girlfriends before Macy, most of whom he thought he was in love with… but Macy was the _one_… she was the one that made him miss every single thing about her. She was the one he knew he was in love with… and the one, if things went as he had planned, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

During her fan phase or during their friendship or even when they'd first started dating, Nick had never thought that there would be a day when he would feel the way her felt about her now. Honestly, the speed with which the feelings had developed did not surprise him, he was after all known for falling too hard and too fast… but what had surprised him was the certainty with which he knew that he would never feel the same way for another girl ever again.

He missed that he wouldn't be able to see her everyday… that he couldn't just turn up at her house randomly and still be welcomed warmly by both Macy and Mrs. Misa… Or the fact that though he heard her melodic voice over the phone every day, it couldn't substitute for looking at her expressive face as she spoke, a thousand different emotions fleeting in her eyes, each one a different facet of her complex but addictive personality.

He missed that he couldn't see the sparkle in her hazel eyes when she was happy or hear her tinkling laugh when she was talking with Stella… he missed the way her petite body felt as if it was molded to fit with his whenever they hugged... he missed that he couldn't taste the strawberry flavored Carmex on her lips and feel his lips tingle just a little bit every time he kissed her... he missed that she wouldn't be there to kick his brothers' butt in DDR and laugh while they all tried to beat each other at Guitar Hero… he missed her crazy ideas that almost always led to loads of fun and he missed how she could beat him in almost every sport they'd ever played.

But the thing he missed most was the fact that she'd always been there, silently providing support whenever he needed it, even though he might not have been aware… that he needed _**her**_ as much as he needed her ever present support. He missed that he couldn't see the emotion reflected a hundred fold in her eyes whenever he said 'I love you'...

He'd never even known when and how his perception of her had changed... One day she had just been that slightly irritating friend of theirs who was also their number one fan and then suddenly, she and Stella had turned up at their LA summer house and he'd started seeing her as a whole new person. He didn't know who it was that had changed but he liked to think that maybe it had taken both of their changing a little bit, like puzzle pieces turning around to fit each other perfectly, for them to just click.

He'd had to lose a bit of his legendary coolness and reach out, and she'd had to gain a bit of composure and lose some of her star-struck attitude and they found that they could not only get along, but get along so well that now, he couldn't see himself settling for anything less. She'd always been the one that understood him best... he'd noticed that even when they hadn't even been anything more than a rock star and a fan, but now when he took the time and made the effort to get to know her, he found himself awed by the contrasts that existed in her personality.

On the one side, she was simplicity personified, a sunny, happy person always ready to help her friends and take a chance. But the other side of her, which was so complex that Nick found himself hopelessly lost in its labyrinthine structure, was what made her different... and in that, quite the same as him. Nick knew things about Macy now, that she'd never even mention to anyone else and Macy knew things about Nick that not even his family knew. Somehow, they'd fallen into the relationship in such a perfect manner that some days, it almost hurt to be away from each other.

But what really hurt this time was that not only was he missing out on their third, fourth and fifth monthaversaries, he was also going to be missing out on Macy's birthday. The first time they would be celebrating her birthday… as more than friends. Macy's birthday was in a week and even though he'd love to drop everything and just go to her, he knew that he had a responsibility towards his family and the band.

They were playing a concert in Tokyo the next day and even if he took the JONAS jet, there would be no way he would be back on time. He also knew that Macy would never forgive him if she found out he was even thinking about ditching the whole thing to come to her. That was his Macy… always supportive, unfailingly loyal and totally unafraid to kick his butt if she thought he was being an idiot.

He'd been moping around looking like a 'sick puppy dog' according to Kevin, which had garnered an intentionally tuneless rendition of 'love sick' and 'love bug' from Joe, who in turn had merited several well placed kicks and a shoving into the hotel pool from Nick before Frankie pulled him out of his doldrums.

"Dude… all this moping around isn't going to get you anywhere… you know you can't go to Jersey for her birthday… so just get over yourself and do something about it…"

The effectiveness of this piece of advice had somehow not been diminished by the fact that it had been doled out while Frankie had been busy trying to outdo their eldest brother in a competition of 'who can build the most disgusting yet delicious ice cream sundae'. The fact that Frankie had been adding anchovies and ketchup to dolloped scoops of ice cream in six flavors in a dish which already sported a bunch of grapes, bits of cheese, a stray meatball, some jellybeans, gummibears and was garnished with a sprinkling of chilli flakes, kinda escaped Nick's notice as he indulged in some serious thinking.

The session of ultra-serious contemplation continued for the next three days as Nick spent every spare minute of the day drawing up super-secret plans for Macy's birthday surprise. It was extremely hard for him to keep it a secret from Macy herself and his two older brothers who he knew were very good friends with her and would never be able to keep a secret from her and his younger brother, who he knew would probably sell the secret to Macy if he thought he could.

Finally, after a flurry of phone calls, the last of which was an almost hour long call to Stella Malone, Nick sat back, relieved with the thought that he had probably managed to pull off something that Macy would remember for the rest of her life. Then, as usual, he sent a message to Macy saying goodnight and how much he missed her before dropping off into a peaceful slumber.

The next two days, Nick was in such a state of excitement and anticipation that he was almost hopping from foot to foot, unable to stand still. His anticipation for Macy's reaction to his plans was peppered with feelings of self-doubt and nervousness, making the people around him want to tear their hair out in frustration at his inability to concentrate on anything other than Macy. While Sandy, Tom and Kevin thought it was very sweet, Joe thought he was being too intense while privately wondering of why he hadn't done something like that for Stella and Frankie was frankly disgusted by this new utterly useless, love sick version of his usually intelligent brother.

Finally came D-day. Nick hadn't been able to sleep the previous night due to sheer nervousness and doubts about whether his plans would actually work. Then he mentally slapped himself, trying to convince that little voice in his head that all the plans were already in motion and nothing would go wrong.

_**Any ideas on what Nick's awesome super secret plans are?... Next chapter is going to be Macy's part of things... **_

_**P.S. Any thoughts on Frankie's disgusting ice cream sundae?... any ideas for an equally bad or even worse sundaes?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : So... hope y'all liked it... review and tell me what you thought... My muse lives for your reviews...**_


End file.
